


In which Walter Strickler Learns he is the luckiest man alive

by SailorYue



Series: In which Walter Strickler learns a lot about himself [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Stricklake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Simple morning fluff in Barbara Lake's bedroom





	

The first time Walter Strickler slept over night at his girlgriend’s house, he awoke disoriented, on two accounts. He felt he slept too long. Normally he tried to sleep just four hours; being part troll he didn’t need much sleep to begin with, But usually if he slept longer than four hours he would have nightmares. Last night he didn’t have nightmares.

He also took a moment to recognize where he was. He looked around his surroundings until he heard a soft sound beside him, and breathed a sigh of relief. He forgot that last night he and Barbara had fallen asleep in each other’s arms. Looking down at his girlfriend’s sleeping form, he smiled. The woman had fire, being an ER Doctor, and had constant stress for that and other things, it was almost contrast how relaxed and innocent she looked in deep sleep.

Walter gently brushed aside a loose lock of hair that fell over her face. Stirring Barbara looked up at Walter. Blind as a bat without her glasses she had to squint to take in the look on his face. 

“Walt?” She said with a lazy tone in her voice. He gave a soft smile.

“Did I wake you?” He asked softly. Barbara gave a quiet sound of no.

“You just seemed deep in thought.” She propped herself on an elbow. Walter gave a slight smile.

“Just considering myself the luckiest man alive right now.”

Barbara smiled. “Why’s that?”

“Because I have you,” he responded. “And Jim.”

After their foster family, a changeling really has no family to call their own. They were never supposed to form ties with ‘weak humans’ and no troll even would give two seconds of care for an 'impure changeling.’

Barbara gave a small chuckle, sitting up to give her boyfriend a kiss.

“If you’re lucky, that luck has rubbed off on me as well.” She gave him a smile, which he returned. “Now change I to Stricklander for me.”

Her request threw him off guard. “Whatever for, darling?” 

She put her glasses on to look at him clearly, eyebrow raised “Well I have to give HIM a kiss too, don’t I?”

Now he was more thrown off, till it clicked. He gave an uproaring laugh, before obliging. She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, mindful of his fangs. 

“Barbara Lake, I love you.” He would say it at every possible moment. He knew what hesitation would get him, and he refused to allow that to happen. 

“And I you, Walter Stricklander.” She replied combining his names, inspiring a toothy grin.

He really was lucky to have her, and he wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
